


Kissing Under Cover

by Thymelady



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ichabbie First Kiss, dressing up trope, luxury resort trope, married under cover trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10178876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymelady/pseuds/Thymelady
Summary: Ichabbie, at a luxury resort and married under cover. Come on, you know you want it.Written for the Ichabbie First Kiss challenge on Tumblr. Moodboard by me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likebunnies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebunnies/gifts).



Crane had warned Abbie ahead of her arrival that their 'married-under-cover' mission might not go so well. The ladies at the posh Bahamas resort were after him as soon as he left his room. Now, as he eagerly awaited the arrival of the dear Lieutenant, who he had claimed was his beloved wife, they still didn't leave him be. Some patted his hands, tried to hang on to his arm, streched out to stroke his hair, blatantly stood in his way and said they needed to stare into his eyes. 

Crane suspected that the evil magic at play had something to do with it. Even in this time, he couldn’t fathom that adult women would behave that way. True, there had always been ladies that...  propositioned him. Overstepped his boundaries and ignored his refusals. He was often just able to walk away. Now, he was standing on the stairs of the lavish entrance, and five ladies surrounded him. He wanted to wait in peace. Wanted to greet Abbie in peace. She had laughed at the other end of the phone when he described the predicament. 

"Probably bored, possibly married, women who can't keep their hands off you. You don’t like?" she asked teasingly. 

"I have a feeling I have been a target for bored ladies all my life, Lieutenant," slipped out of him and his partner was silent in the other end. 

"Wow... I had no idea you felt that way."

"Well - I obviously don't mean you! Or your sister."

"I know, Crane, calm down. We'll think of something when I get there. OK?"

"Yes. We will."

"I bet it's that linen suit you agreed to wear that's doing the trick," she said, and he could have sworn her voice turned sultry. "Even I can see why women would go haywire over that." 

"You... flatter me, Lieutenant?" he said carefully. 

"Nah, I'm just telling you the truth, Ichabod Crane," and her tone was low and intimate over the phone, running into his every limb and setting his soul on fire.

"Meanwhile: stand fast, soldier!" she ended the call with a giggle.

Was she not jealous at all? By Jove, had the circumstances been the opposite, he would have... Well, he would have wanted to dash to her side and kill all her admirers in duels. He always wanted that. Not that she would let him. It was probably for the best; her admirers were many and his jealousy was hot. All he really wanted was to tell her that he was standing fast, soldiering for her alone. That she was the only woman for him and had been so longer than it was prudent to admit. Meanwhile, his back couldn't be more stiff in his new linen suit and blue shirt that the Lieutenant had insisted on. He actually liked the outfit, and he would gladly wear it if she liked it too. 

Finally, a taxi approached. He ogled it, while the chattering ladies ogled him. Out from the taxi stepped a vision, and from then on, he saw only Abbie. She was wearing a big, black sunhat that charmingly framed her big curls and beaming face. And her summer dress... it was a vivid and colourful pattern that showed her lovely legs... arms... cleavage! And then hugging her every divine curve. She was higher in stature... letting his eyes rove down along her long, shapely legs, he saw that she was wearing shoes that not only showed off her naked feet but also made her half an inch taller.

"Ichabod, baby! Finally!" the same glowing goddess sang and waved at him as she walked forward. Unable to hold back a moment longer, he went to her with his arms open wide and she ran into them. 

Lifting her up and spinning her in his arms made her yelp and laugh delightedly. It was music to his ears and the song from her vocal cords turned soft and deeper as their lips met. If it was the magical or perfectly natural thing to do didn't really matter. They just had to kiss. Kiss and hold on to one another, kiss and melt together. Oblivious to the world around them for several aeons, the only magic Crane was enraptured with was Abbie's tongue and lips; so playful and sumptuous and soft and warm... 

The intrusive ladies vanished as if touched by an invisible wand, but the Witnesses didn't care. Abbie's fingers were in Crane's soft locks, and Crane’s hands pulled her up close by grabbing her irresistibly curved posterior and waist, her feet still didn't touch the ground and would rarely do so for the rest of her stay at the resort. 

Three days later, the evil magic had been defeated when the Witnesses took pauses from actually leaving their room and the king sized bed therein. They had celebrated their victory in the same bed, all night and morning. Now drowsy and satiated, they cuddled and still kissed.

"We should do this 'fake married' thing more often, so we could kiss like this again," Abbie mumbled and kissed his lips, then the hollow at the base of his throat.

"Mmmm," he agreed with a moan, guessing where her roving lips would go, and letting his figety hands find peace in stroking her bountiful curls. "Or actually get married and indulge in this as often as we can."


End file.
